All Saviours Sacrifices
by Dr. Serpico
Summary: Neal embarks on a trip to Storybrooke in order to save and protect his son and his beloved Emma, from the fiendish August Booth. But, he will succeed in his mission? Or he will lose Emma and Henry forever? Just Read and Found out. A bit of violence and OOC Story
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Readers and writes.**

**I´m back for another story, but i don't think this will really works; anyway, I'm willing to try to write it until the end.**

**Let´s see. The story in the next page is a long-shot story, which follow the events of other story of mine, called **_**August, The Wicked Toy.**_

**The first chapter of this story have its action, during one year following the events of the original story. And, from the second chapter, the story has action among some episodes from the first season, starting with the funeral of the Old Sheriff Graham.**

**The first Chapter is only about Neal, the rest of the characters, appear only in the 2th chapter.**

**In this version, Pinocchio is the great villain (after Regina, of course) however, if the rest of the characters appear slightly nonstandard; please do not hesitate to let me know.**

**Well, that's all, I hope you enjoy the story and without wanting to be uncivilized, I ask for a review, because it makes my day.**

**Have you a nice reading time**

**Sincerely**

**Dr. Ana Serpico**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the first chapter of the story.**

**I hope you like it**

**Have a nice reading and don´t leave without the review please, i would thank you very much**

**Dr. Serpico**

* * *

**CHAP 1 – YEARS OF HELL**

The next ten years, after Neal Reginald, be forced to abandon his beloved Emma, had been a living hell, , every time he located the whereabouts of his beloved Emma, something bad happened to him or to someone near him.

The first time something happened, he had just found out that Emma was living in Princeton, New Jersey, but when he almost get to talk to her, the hospital where she was working as a janitor, burned to top from bottom just a few minutes after she went home. Scared, Neal just ran off from that town, when, to his surprise, August, knapped him again, just for a few minutes.

''Let-me ask a question, Neal, are you deaf?'' he asked

''get the hell away from me.'' Neal roared, when August, just point his gun to Neal's head.

''I don't think you understand, so let me make the things clear to you. if you try to contact Emma again, you or anyone near you, will pay the price.'' He split and ran away.

The reason why Neal wants to find Emma again however, was just one, he knew he was risking his life and her life, but he desperately wants to know one truth thing.

A few months before, Neal was on a bordello at Phoenix, Arizona, having fun with some night-girl, when, to his unpleasant surprise, upon entering in the girl´s room, he found August, sitting in the edge of the bed, reading some of the girl´s book.

''what are you doing here?'' Neal whispered in shock

''I'm going to call the police.'' The girl dements

''no, you don't. And honestly, I will not going to take much time of your fun.'' August take his gun from his pocket

''honestly? Is your gun, your solution for everything?''

''are you judging me, Neal? You are not an example of a family man, you see, your child was born two days ago and there you are, sleeping with a low-class prostitute''

''Enough, August, tell me what you want and get out of here, or I will call the police.''

''congratulations, daddy, Emma gave birth to a beautiful baby boy…'' upon hearing this, Neal hastened to open the door when August blocked his way ''let's this baby boy grows healthy and unharmed, right? Besides, he isn't with Emma right now, she doesn't want him, because he remains her of her boyfriend, who let her been arrested. The baby is living in Storybrook now, with his adopted mother, Regina.''

''you can't stop me to find my son.''

''yes, I can, if you go after this baby, Regina, or The Evil Queen, will find out who Emma is and she probably will try to stop Emma from break the curse. And we don't want this, do we? Now, I need to go, have fun, Neal you chose a nice girl'' he said and walks out

Not satisfied with August´s story, Neal secretly investigated about his child´s adoption, until finally he got the phone from mayor Regina. Unfortunately, when he was one step away from being able to reach her, he receives the news that, his godson, died hit by a mysterious motorcycle. Shocked, he immediately stop searching for his boy and two days after the funeral, he received a letter from August '_'it was a shame, what happened with that poor boy. Let prevent something bad from happening to Henry, the son of the mayor, is not it?''_

years passed and Neal became a renowned detective from the CSi Group, tracking down criminals and secretly tracking the footsteps of the fearsome August and preventing him from to harm someone else.

Someday, after shift, Neal decided to go to a church, in order confess his sins to ask forgiveness, when suddenly, an image of Christ, caught his attention.

''what really happened to him, Sir?'' he asked to a priest

''Jesus? He died too save all of us, Neal, I think I already told you this'' said Father Simon, his best friend

''I know, but, how exactly he died? He doesn't have powers?''

''yes, he had, but he was a savior and saviors have to make sacrifices to save to save those they love. In the case of our friend Jesus there, he loved us all and died to save us''

''are you sure _all_ savior have to make sacrifices?'' a bit of panic was rising in Neal´s voice

''well… I guess so, Gandhi was a savior to…he tries to save India and was killed. Why?''

''nothing. Thanks Father, I think we have to say goodbye to each other now. We'll come back to see each other one day ... until then, look after yourself.'' He breathes and storm out of the church

After that chat with Father Simon in the church, Neal had a brilliant idea; after make sure August was traveling to Punket, Neal travels to Europe and with a help of a friend, fake his own death at the Ghost Town of Chernobyl. And after make sure everyone believed his death, he returned to the United States, decided to travel up to Storybrooke, to get to know his son and protect his beloved Emma.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAP 2 – MEETINGS IN STORYBROOKE**

Neal arrived in Storybrooke on a quietly Saturday morning, when the city was gathering together to a funeral. For a second, Neal thought that the dead person was Emma and somewhat August was behind him, ready to give him a shot in the head; however, after spot Emma close to a brunet woman, he felt some relieve, she was okay, for now.

After finish the funeral, a man, Mr. Gold decided to go back to his shop and arrange some materials, when, to his astonishment, he heard a noise coming from his office. It's happened, that Neal, after making sure Emma was safe for the moment, ran away from the site and hide himself in Mr. Gold´s office.

''who is there?'' asked Mr. Gold ''you better show yourself, or I will show no mercy.'' To be honest, Mr. Gold was the last person in the world Neal want to reunited, after all, he had not yet forgiven his father. However, if August found him, his father also would be endangered, so he had no other choice but to talk to him.

''didn't you recognize-me, Papa?'' Neal asked, coming from behind a desk.

''no, you´re not my son, my son…'' he was about to say, when Neal interrupted him again

''Yeah, I am Bealfire, I grown up, that's why you didn't recognize me.''

''so prove you are really bealfire.'' Mr. Gold demands and Neal, spend the next five minutes, telling his father, step-by-step of his adventure. By the end of the story, Mr. Gold, realizing that the man before him was his son began to cry and approached him in order to embrace him.

''Bae…you come back to me.'' He cried, but to his displeasure, Neal dodged from the paternal embrace

''no, if I had some choice, I would never come back to you, but you are in danger, as well as Emma... And my son, Henry.''

''Bae, please…''

''its Neal now. And you have to listen to me, it's important, I would not been here, if it wasn't necessary, so listen closely.'' For the next hour, Neal told Mr. Gold, all about his meeting with Emma, the Augusts issue and his presumed death in Chernobyl.

''I don't want Emma to found out i´m here, she could be pissed off and besides, August could have eyes in ears in this town and this would screw everyone lives''

''okay, son, I understand.'' Whispered Mr. Gold

''one more thing. I could be hiding here, if you let me, a can call you Papa if you let me, but, I do not forgive you yet, so, don't push me, I'm only here to protect Emma and my son. And I don't want you to call me Bealfire, my name is Neal Reginald Cassidy'' Neal state

For days, Neal hiding inside his father´s shop, leaving just a little, to explore the town and keep checking on Emma and Henry.

Speaking on Henry, the meeting with his son was nothing but a weird delightful surprise. One night, while accompanying his father until the mayor's house, Neal took courage and in front of Regina, introduced himself as the boy´s father. Of course, no need to say that Regina got furious and accused Neal to be working with Emma, take get him from her, even Henry, at the start, doesn't believe him, but after Dr. Whale provide a secret DNA test, Regina became convinced that this was indeed the father of her son and Neal in turn believed that the best thing to do was to tell Regina about the infamous August, because this way she could help him protect the poor Henry who in turn, was very happy to know his father and promised to keep secret about his arrival and stay in Storybrooke

Two weeks had passed and one particular day, Mr. Gold calls Emma at his shop, on intention of give to her, some keepsake from the late Old Sherriff. After some time talking with the shop´s owner, Emma was preparing to leave, when both she and Mr. Gold, were surprised by a huge CRASH. It happened, because Neal, who was cleaning Mr. Gold´s office, get distracted upon hearing Emma´s voice and end up breaking one of his father´s oldest belongings

''Papa, i´m sorry, i…Emma?!'' Neal stop abruptly, upon seeing Emma´s shocked look

''Neal? No, what are you doing here?'' she asked a little afraid

''lets get straight to the point; I'm here to protect you.''

''what?'' Emma amazed at what she had just heard

''its seems that you two know each other for a while, I will let you talk quietly.'' Mr. Gold take his leave.

Once alone, Neal start to tell Emma al the reason of why he left her, but the stubborn woman no bother it ''you´re crazy, Neal''

''Emma, I'm telling the true, this guy, August, he is crazy, every time I tries to reach you, he killed someone important to me, I couldn't let anything bad happened to you and Henry, so I came here, to protect you both.'' He said at once

''wait? Henry? How do you know Henry?''

''I already told everything to him and he promised to be careful.''

''he know you´re his father?''

''yes. Regina wasn't happy with that, but she will look after Henry, more often.''

''son of a bitch, are you working with Regina?'' growled Emma

''Emma, please, you have to believe in me, this August could show up any instant and kill Henry or anyone from here, you don't know what he is capable off, he killed my 3-years old godson, in order to stop me to find Henry.''

''you had a godson?'' Emma hides a smile

''his namw was Adrian, his mother was a prostitute called Rosemary who help me sometimes. I don't think a child should be blame for their parent's mistakes, so I took Adrian was my godson and help her raise him. However, when August come after me and tell me I have a son, I immediately tries to reach Storybrook in order to meet Henry and because of this, Adrian end up paying the price.''

''you get involve with this kind of people?'' she was outraged with what Neal had told her

'' couple of times. But I'm here now Emma and doesn't meter the mistakes I made in the past, now, the only thing I want now, is protect Henry and you. I'm sorry for everything I have done to you''

''here´s the thing Neal, I'm not naive, I don t need protection and after you´ve done to me, I don't know if I would believe in you anymore. So, let's do the following thing: till I really found out the truth about this crazy guy and learning about his intentions, just stay away from me and Henry.''

Days was passing by and in the end of that week, Emma win the post of fearless stubborn sheriff of storybrook.

One night, one month after his arrival in Storybrook, Neal, thought to be free from the evil August, decided to go up to the diner and hanging a little with Henry, who, for much of Emma´s displeasure, love to spend time with his dad.

At the apex of the fun however, the door of the diner opened up again and the look into the eyes of the new intruder, Neal felt a chill in his spine. Dressed in his usual black clothes, stand by the doorway, August Booth.

''Neal, my old friend, I don't recognize you from outside of the dinner, came, give me a hug.'' He smile, walking toward August and Henry

''dad, is he the August guy?'' whispered Henry

''himself, Henry.'' Answered Neal, when suddenly, August grab Neal´s arm and pulled him in a strong embrace

''I told you to never come over here. But I'm in good mood today; so, or you leave now and I woill forgot this little encounter, or you stay and watch Emma and Henry die, just before your eyes.'' He whispered

'' you do not scare me August, this time I will not run away, this time I'll stay and will protect Emma and my son, even if it's the last thing I do.'' Neal spite pulling away from the hug

''as you wish. Nice to meet you, Henry.'' August turn his back and walk away from the dinner, while Neal and Henry, watched him leave, with concerned eyes


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the lateness, i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Good reading and dont foget the review**

**Dr. Serpico**

* * *

**CHAP 3 – ****KIDNAPING, RESCUE AND RECONCILIATION**

''so, dad, did you have a plan?'' asked Henry, while he and Neal, walk toward the school

''a plan? What plan?'' Neal was confused

''a plan, to get rid of August.'' Explain the boy

''no, I didn't, why?''

''well, I was thinking, maybe you could knapped him and drag him to the woods and leave him there, with no food, water and blindfolded.'' He said, but as much as Neal enjoy his son active imagination, de doesn't want to go down toward Augusts' level

''no violence, Henry, we will find another way.''

''and then, you will help Emma break the curse?'' Henry was excited.

''we will see. Now, can you do me a favor? While August is in town, could you walk accompanied by somebody, ever? So I'll be more relieved.'' Neal gives a hug in his son and goes back to the shop.

Once there, in a particular moment, he turn to his father and asked how Regina could adopted Henry, since nobody could leave the town. Surprised with the question, Mr. gold take a deep breath and told his son, the following story; according to Mr. Gold, ten years ago, after Regina confess to him that she was alone, he received a mysterious call and some hours later, he went to meeting a mysterious masked man, who had stolen a baby boy, from a hospital in Phoenix.

''when we say good bye, he hop on in his motorcycle and disappear'' finish Mr. Gold, upon seeing Neal sobbing.

''that son of a bitch, take my son and bring him to here…August was manipulating everything, all the time.'' Neal whispered

''how could you be so sure?'' Mr. Gold was confuse

''because I asked Mrs. Blanchard who give that book to her, she told me, that the bought it from a mysterious guy in a motorcycle.''

''so, this _friend_ of yours, is dangerous then we tough, we should stop him, if you let me, I could…'' Mr. Gold was about to say, when Neal interrupted him

''no, you´re going to stay put, lets deal with August or the Evil Queen, without violence.''

''as you wish, son, just be careful.''

Meanwhile, at the end of the class, Henry and his friend Paige decided to walk toward Granny's for an ice cream, when they heard someone screaming for help. Worried, the kind ran toward the screaming, in order to help the injured person, but, found anyone.

''I swear, I heard someone calling for help.'' Said Henry, when suddenly, someone appears from behind him and cover his mouth. It was August

''you came with me, Henry.'' He said

''Paige, run, called for help, tells Emma…'' that was Henry managing to say, before August knocks him unconscious

Was uproar in the town. Upon learning that her son had been kidnapped, Emma, despite being in panic, prepared a search team to go after the boy and of course blamed Regina for his disappearance.

Meanwhile, in the antiquarian, Neal was smoking his pipe, when his phone rang. With an air of carefree, he answered the phone, only to go into shock upon hearing the voice at the other end of the line The voice in question belonged to August, warning that he was with Henry and demanded that he leave town, otherwise the boy would die.

''where you took my son, August?''

''I will not…its doesn't meter, since you´re going to leave. Henry is with me in the docks, so, I want you to leave now and in two hours, Henry will appear safely in front of the library.''

''and if I refuse to leave?''

'' you do not want to know what I have planned for our little friend…'' He hangs up the phone

In desperation, Neal really cogitate the possibility of leaving, however, he could not be a coward again and let his son and the woman he loved, suffering at the hands of that madman. This way, he asked Mr. Gold to inform Emma about Augusts' whereabouts and go alone in search for his boy.

On his way up to there, Neal began to feel afraid of what he would find, however, to reach the docks and find her son lying on the dirty floor; he felt a relief to at least see that Henry was not injured

''Hey, Henry…'' he whispered, waking the boy

''Dad?'' asked the boy a little groggy, due to the drugs

''it's me, kid, I´ve come to rescue you.''

''no, dad, you have to leave, August set up a trap, he knew you was coming.'' Henry whispered worried, when they heard steps coming from behind them

''hello, Neal you really like to test my patience, is not it?''

''I told you, I'm not going to leave my son.'' Neal snorted

''so I have no choice, anyone will prevent Emma from breaking the curse. I'm not going back to wood.'' He raised his gun, when suddenly Emma, Mr. Gold appear along with David, Leroy and Dr. Whale

''hands above head, August.'' She shouted

''hi Emma'' he smiled

''let Mr. Cassidy and my son go.'' She demanded

''I will as soon as you break the curse.'' August decided to change the game

'' I will not break curses, because there is no curses, August, the only cursed here is you.'' taking advantage of August distraction, Neal grabbed him from behind and with the help of Mr. Gold, stole his gun and pushed him against the bay.

''he is dead?'' asked Emma

''probably, down there are full of rocks, the chance he survived is minimal.'' Explain Mr. Gold ''I'm sorry son, I know you told me no violence, but I don't have a choice.''

''its doesn't mater now, thanks for save us.'' Smiled Neal

A party had taken over the city that afternoon. With Henry rescued and saved and that strange August probably dead, Emma had much to be thankful, however, there was still someone with whom she should urgently apologize

So, that night, after confess to Mary Margaret that she was still in love with Mr. Gold´s son, she asked her friend not to expect her to dinner and ran to find her true love.

Upon arriving at Mr. Gold´s shop, she found Neal sitting in the shop's steps alone, smoking his pipe and couldn't help but split a sarcastic comment

''I thought you´re having fun with Ruby.''

''she is a prostitute?'' he asked confuse

''nope.'' Emma replies

''so no. besides, I was already tired of that life. I love you Emma, i…''

''stop Neal, let me tell you something first…sorry for having doubt you, I should have believed in you…I love you and I never stop loving you'' she whimpered

''you have nothing to apologize Emma, I love you, I never should have left, I hope one day you can forgive me, because just like that, I'll forgive myself.''

''I do, I forgive you and I love you too.''

That night they celebrate the reunion in a room of the inn, between kisses and hugs and a chance for a happy ending.


	5. Chapter 5

**I changed my mind and decided to stretch a little longer this tale, so this will not be the last chapter and yes, the penultimate chapter. I chose to write this way, otherwise the last chapter would be too long and boring.**

**If you have an idea to help me finish this tale, please, i would be happy to read.**

**Any Way, i hope you enjoy this chapter and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Thank you**

**Dr. Serpico**

* * *

**CHAP 4 –A LAND WITHOUT HAPPY ENDING**

One week had passed since August possible death and Henry restart to make a hundred of plans to break the curse, however, this time, including Neal as one of the saviors.

''Dad and what if the prophecy was wrong, what if you´re the savior, instead of mom?''

''well, I think that us three, you, me and Emma, could be saviors, after all, we always ended up saving, each other.'' Neal explains.

''maybe you´re right, now we have to tell Emma about it.'' Said Henry.

Speaking in Emma, her relationship with Neal, could not be better, whenever they could, they give a little beak from their jobs, to exchange kisses, caresses and promises of love.

One day, Neal had an idea: and if Emma doesn't needed to break the curse? They simply could take Henry and go Tallahassee.

Eager to tell his beloved about his plans, he dropped what he was doing and ran up to the station, where Emma worked hard in the case of the disappearance and murder of Kathlyn Nolan.

'' Neal, surely this is an excellent idea, but it is now impossible to get out of here.''

'' Why?'' He was confused

'' someone framed for Mary Margaret and I need to help her, I cannot leave her alone, she's my best friend.''

'' I know, you're right.'' He replied thwarted

'' and one more thing, Regina would not allow Henry to leave town.'' said Emma

'' leave with me, I take care of Regina, just concentrate on helping Mary Margaret and so that her innocence is proven, we leave here''

Deal with Regina, it wasn't easier as Neal thought, the Mayor did not really want to allow Henry to spend time outside the city with his biological father, however, after much insistence from the former detective, she let Henry with travel Neal and Emma during one month of summer vacation, as long as it did the home work. Done, one month, was all that he and Emma had to get the paperwork of Henry ´s custody.

Meanwhile, with the hard work of Emma and Neal's investigative tactics, the citizens of Storybrooke, found Mrs. Nolan alive, however wounded by a mysterious man that kidnapped her. Therefore, Mary Margaret was cleared and all the blame has been give her an apology.

Suddenly, in the midst of Mary´s Welcome celebration, when Neal was about to ask Emma's hand in marriage, the apartment door flew open, revealing a man wounded and thirsty.

'' August?!'' Neal was in shock, as everyone at the party. '' No, you're dead ...''

'' I will not deny that the fall hurt and it hurt a lot, but this cat here have more six lives to spare…so in the next time, make sure that what is dead, is dead.'' August smiled devilishly.

''you´ve no rights to be Here, August, go away and never return.'' Neal snorted

''you disobey me, Neal so now I have to do it the hard way. No one will stand in my way…Good Bye Neal…''

''NEAL, LOOK OUT…'' Emma shouted jumping in front of him, when suddenly, three loud BANGS, echoed the place.

''Oh God!'' upon seeing the woman he love falling painfully backyards, Neal ran to her and held her in his arms, preventing her from hitting the floor. ''Emma, Emma…'' he shakes her desperately. 'Why you did this?'' Neal whispered, upon seeing her open her eyes

''I couldn't let him hurt you…I love…''she gasped in pain.

''hey, hey, you´re going to be fine, okay, just hold on.'' Neal whispered more to himself then to Emma.

All the guests were in shock at what had happened, Dr. Hopper, held against Henry his coat, preventing the boy from seeing his mother wounded on the floor. Leroy and Walter managed to disarm and immobilize August, who seemed pleased with his achievement. And Mary Margaret, seeing her best friend sprawled on the floor, then knelt beside her and put rags under her wounds, trying to stop the bleeding.

''I love you, Mary Margaret…'' Emma sighed; squeezing her friend's hand'' thank you for being a great friend, I would be proud to call you mother ...'' she smiled

''hey, no goodbyes, Emma, you´re going to be okay, I called an ambulance...'' Mary smiled

''do me a favor? Could you help Neal taking care of Henry? After all, you are his grandma…'' Emma tries to joked about the curse, but a wave of pain and nausea, hit her

''Emma, please…'' at this point, Neal was sobbing

''I'm sorry…Neal, I love you and I love Henry to, I couldn't let anything happens to you guys''

''mom?'' Henry had to let go of Dr. Hopper and rushed to be with his parents

''sorry I cannot break the curse, kid, I know it would be fun…''

''no, mom, you´re the savior, you can't die…'' hearing this, Neal felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest, he had remembered that a few months ago, his friend Father Simon had explained to him that all the saviors from history, had made sacrifices for those who they loved. With Emma, would not be different

''please, baby, don't go…I love you.'' cried Neal

''I love you too.'' Was what Emma manages to whisper, before fell limp in Neal´s arms, just seconds before the ambulance arrive.

Suddenly a wave of delightful energy burst out from Emma, engulfing her and her family, then the guests from the party and then, the whole town.

The curse, have been broken and the savior was dead


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAP 5 – UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN...**

The world stops for a few seconds, when suddenly, Neal was awakening from his momentary trance, by the agonizing cry of Snow White. The poor pale princess barely had time to find her, daughter when suddenly the young woman had been brutally taken from her. And this time, forever.

''what happened?'' it was David, who felling that the curse was broken, ran to find his true love, but end up find that horrible scene.

''YOU MURDER, YOU KILL MY DAUGHTER…'' Snow ran at August and gave him a well-deserved slap in the face, however, the killer puppet, showed no regret.

''I did, what I have to be done, she could just believe in magic and break the curse, but this street rat lover boy, has to stand in my way…OUCH…'' looking down at his hands, August realized that he was becoming wood again ''no, the curse is broken, it shouldn't been happening…'' he shouted furiously

''you wasn't a good boy, Pinocchio, you did terrible things, hurt many people, so you can not be a real person. No meter what you done, good will always wins'' Neal whispered, staring at August in hate, regret and despair, stamped on every wrinkle of his face

''you screw everything, Neal Cassidy. It's not finish yet, I will come back and I will kill you…'' what he was able to pronounce, before falling stiff on the floor, completely transformed wood.

In the other day, Storybrooke dawned gloomy. What was to be a happy day turned into a day of sadness, of course, everyone was happy for the curse was broken, however, the sad loss of their dear savior, was wide enough to shoot down all citizens. Even Regina was shocked, upon hearing what was happened (actually, she wasn't shocked because Emma had died, she actually furious, because Neal let Henry witness someone been brutally murdered, right in front of his young eyes)

The funeral services were a nightmare; Snow was barely conscious during all of the service, being necessary Ruby and David, carry her back home, when everyone left. At the burial, Neal sank on his kneed besides the dig hole, bagging Emma to not leave him. The only one, who looks 'strong' enough, was Henry, but inside, the boy was a mess.

Two days after the burial, everything was again returning to its tracks, of course, many still wondering why they had not returned to the Enchanted Forest, but once Snow and Charming, decided to stay in Storybrooke, nobody else complained.

One night, after Neal tucked Henry in, the boy simply sit in his bed and ask hoarsely.

''if the time stops after the curse been casted, how you and that guy could grown up? I mean…''

''I fall into a portal, when I was your age; I was trying to ran away from magic. I´m looking like 35-years old now, but in fact I should have more or less 400 years from age, New York, was not my first home after I ran away from home.'' Neal explains, making Henry laugh for the first time in days.

''and that son of a…'' Henry couldn't dare to speak the name of his mom´s killer

''Language Henry. Here, I'm going to tell what happened…'' without knowing that Snow and David were behind the door, listen to everything, Neal told Henry, step-by-step, about the wardrobe issue.

''what?'' Snow open the door abruptly, looking furious and demand that Neal explain everything to then.

No need to say, that after that, Mr. Marco was literally thrown out of the city limits, and his memory was erased again.

Life without Emma was sadly strange for Neal Reginald, knowing that she wasn't there anymore, was brutally painful to leave him depressed and unwilling to live for days. The firsts days, were the worst, during the night, he cried himself to sleep, only to be awaken a few hours later, by Henry screams.

Suddenly, start to act differently with him; Mr. Gold, doesn't push for his forgiveness anymore ''he will forgive me, when he's ready.'' He said. A woman named Belle, the city new librarian and his father´s lover, came to meet him with a warm hug, and a self-help book. Regina, for Henry´s sake, was trying her best to be a better person. And the best way to prove her new goodness was becoming a friend to Neal. From time to time, both went for a coffee and share stories and memories about Daniel and Emma.

In other hand, Neal and Henry, was trying their best to help David and Snow, get over their Daughter death.

Every evening, after school, Henry ran to the sheriff station, only to find his grandfather sleeping in his mom´s chair, then, he just simply walk over him and wake him up, with a kiss on the cheek.

Meanwhile, Neal, every night after dinner, listened patiently, Snow, in his drunken stupor, saying he considered it as a child and hoped that one day he called her from mother. Of course, the conversation always ended with the former princess treading into tears and snoring on top of Neal´s shoulder.

One night, after dinner, David and Henry go to play with their toy swords, while Neal helped Snow washed the dishes, when suddenly, she simply turns to him and asked.

''are you going to leave, Neal?''

''Leave? Of course not. I already left my son once and will not do it again, not now that he needs me.'' He answered surprise

''so you´re going to take Henry with you…''

''No, Mrs. Blanchard, I will not leave this town, with or without Henry. This is where my family are, where are the people who care about me and also where rests the woman I love.'' he looked wistful to the sky

''but, the curse is broken, everyone is safe, you´re free now. You should rebuild a life for you and your son away from this hole of a town.''

''to someone who considers me as a son, you want to see me too far away'' he smirks, making Snow blush. ''I'm not a genie, so I'm not free of anything, I came here, to protect my son and the woman I love, from a evil guy and here I intend to spend the rest of my life if necessary, since I stay with my boy. Besides, like it or not Regina is still Henry´s adoptive mother and I doubt she will let him go.''

''well, Neal, I'm glad you decide to stay. I was afraid that you´ve decided to go away, so why I ask that. You´re welcome to stay in my house as much as you want. But, it come with a price.''

''what…'' he asked a bit afraid

''you and Henry will have to help me wash the dishes once in a while.''

Later that same night, at bedtime, Neal felt the presence of someone in his room. Startled, he opened his eyes abruptly, only to see Emma sitting in the chair beside the dresser.

''Emma? How…?'' was what he managed to utter, when she approached him and touched his hand ''are you real?''

''no.'' she whispered. ''I'm only here to give you a proper good-bye, Neal and say thank you for been here for Henry.''

''I love you…'' Neal whispered

''I love you too. Now good night Baby and as my parents use to say ''we will find each other again one day, I promise you…'''

Neal Reginald woke up suddenly, gasping for air; it was a dream, Emma had come in his dreams to thanks and say good bye to him. Resting his head on the pillow again, Neal smiled happily, knowing that this dream was a sign that one day he would find his beloved again and this time it was a promise.

**THE END**

* * *

**Now...This is the End of the story...**

**I hope you have enjoyed read it, as much as i enjoy write it. But i have to say sorry for the boring ending, becaiuse my ideas was already running out.**

**Now, i will take a few days to rest and wen i return, I invite all of you to read my plot twist on the movie The Lion King (1994)**

**Have you all a nice evening**

**Yours always**

**Dr. Serpico**


End file.
